Rika: The power to leap through time
by Sakura-chan1924
Summary: This is a story about a little girl called Rika (My OC) the little sister of Giroro and Garuru. And how she earned the power to leap through time. Nearly dying in the proccess...This is a Sgt.Frog and The Girl Who Leapt Through Time crossover (WARNING!: Barely any Cannon!)
1. Chapter 1: The Bird and the Worm

Gabrielle Bond W8

Rika

**Chapter 1**

**The Bird and the Worm**

**"Hi! I am your Wolfrex, Narrator; Rika Gocho. I will explain you why I'm here and who I am. I am of a rare Mythical creature race that has studied humans for centuries, but humans have never known. I am the last of the wolf clan…And I was adopted by a keronian family (An alien family); I was literally dropped on their doorstep. I grew up with my half-brothers, Eldest Brother Garuru and elder brother Giroro. I never knew my parents. I heard many rumours about them, but I don't think any of them are true. I sometimes wondered what I really was when I was a child, full of dreams and hopes. But that all was about to change, in the year 2008, 25th of May. When I started to question why I'm here...Why was I orphaned? ... And what truly am I? ((Keep in mind, this is the future Rika, and I have no idea in the story I'm going to tell you, what is going to happen next. Also, what truly am ..."**

"Hey Rika! Can you just through the ball already?"

"Okay!"

"So...? What where you just saying about your older brother again ?"

"He is SUCH A DISGUSTING HOG!"

"Ooooooooooo~! Look who has family problems! :D"

"OH SHUT UP RIJIJI! I DO NOT! I mean... COME ON HE NICKED MY PUDDING!"

"Relax, relax! I'm only teasing! :D"

"Wonder why he stuffed himself...? He could have just thought you would not have minded."

"Whatever Kenene..."

"Heads up!" *Whacks baseball with bat*

_(Thoughts): what's that ticking noise? It sounds like my alarm clock...? (End of thoughts)_ "Can either of you two hear that noise?"

"Noise?... What, the Cicadas?" *Cicadas: Chirp chirp chirp*

"No no... Not that... Something different... Something like a clock; a alarm clock maybe...? "

" It's probably just your head playing tricks on you in this heat...Never thought we would ever get a summer like this ever again..."

"Yeah... It's probably the heat of summer just playing tricks on-me mind! *Thoughts: I'm sure I heard a alarm clock...*"

*Baseball gets whacked by bat*

*looks for ball, then turns to Rika*" Hey, Rika! Heads up!"

*Looks for ball high up towards the sky* *Whispers*: "It's that noise again!...That's...Not...The ball...?

*Something is falling towards me...*

. . . . . . . BEEP-EEP BEEP-EEP BEEP-EEP BEEP-EEP BEEP-EEP BEEP-EEP BEEP-EEP BEEP-EEP**BAMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

"OWWWWWW! What happened?" She removes the clock from being jammed in her face, and lets her eyes focus on the time the clock shows."

**(| 0 8 : 5 7 |)**

" Yaaaaaaaaaggghhhhh~". Rika yawns loudly, showing her canine like teeth, and wipe-ing her eyes back and forth, clearing all the sleep in her eyes…"I don't know why, when I wake up, I end up on the wrong side of the bed. And I always wake up so late! "

**((Future Rika: "WHAT...!? I'm different! Get used to it!"))**

"I almost forgot! It's my birthday!" Rika slowly staggers out of bed and opens the window to see her, and her brother's (Giroro's) garden.

**((Future Rika: "That's right; I have a garden with my brother! Don't judge us!" * :( * ))**

" I wonder what type of day I will have today?"

**((Future Rika: "You have no idea"…))**

Rika changed out of her jammies, combed her hair, and brushed her tail and ears; ready for anything unexpected. She then opened her "new" blue door, went through, and closed it behind her, but something, or someone, was tugging on her hair. Just as she walked a few steps away from her room. She whispers: "what's tugging on me hair? ...Oh you have to be kidding me! ...I JUST COMBED MY HAIR FOR GOODNESS SAKE!"

Her, now tangled, hair was trapped in-between the "new" blue door to her room."Argghhhh~ ... I no longer have faith in doors…I DON'T TRUST YOU!" Rika issues trust with her blue "new" door.

**((Future Rika: "I DON'T TRUST YOU! I had lost faith in doors ever since"…))**

After freeing her hair from in between the, "Un-trustable", blue, "new" door, she looked at the Scarlet red clock above her older brother's (Giroro's) door."AW SHOOT! I'm late for school! Of all days for luck to gamble! TODAY HAD TO BE "THE DAY"!" She whizzed all the way down the wooden stairs heading towards the kitchen. She entered to see her father at the table reading a newspaper. There was a special marine blue cloth on the table; (This was only used to mark a special occasion) and on the kitchen table, one half eaten toast and jam; (her father's) AND her own un-eaten buttery crumpets. She said, struggling to speak with a crumpet in her mouth: "Hi dad! *Munch munch munch* Good mornin! *Munch munch munch*"... Her dad picked up his coffee, took a sip, then said...: "Mornin Sunshine!"

**((Future Rika: "My nick-name is Sunshine... :#) I don't know why he calls me that...Well... I THINK that's my nick-name at least..."))**

"I'm sorry... But can you take these peaches to your Aunt for me?". Rika gasped in shock. "Wait? ... Do you mean; Auntie Witch? The one that is currently restoring that painting?". Her father nodded in agreement. "Yes, and, will you do that for me please?". As time ticked and tocked, Rika decided to take the peaches up to the Art Museum after school.

"Okay! I will do that for you!" She replied with a bit of sarcasm."Great! Thanks! Bye!". Just before she put her shoes on and left the house, she shouted "Bye!".

She put the bag of oranges into the bicycle's basket, got on, and peddled down the street. She did not need to peddle hard because she lived on a hill, so on the way to school she had to go downhill a-lot; so not much effort was needed.

15 Minutes later she got towards the crossing point, where people needed to stop for the trains that passed by. But who would of known that the crossing point began her journey...

* * *

**Review plz! :D**

**I made this a while back for an English project for school...**

**Bye nii~!**

_**Sakura out!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Back From T Land OT Dead?-P1

**Chapter 2**

**Back from the land of the dead? - Part 1**

Rika was going down the hill to the crossing point. But as she grew closer, she picked up speed as she tryed to stop. But soon she hit the crossing gates to keep people from accidentally getting killed. She grew to an immediate stop when she hit it and startling all the keronians (aliens) around her.

"I'm so sorry that I scared everyone! Sorry..." She apologised, sweat dropping when she looked back ahead of her after the trains passed.

**-10 minutes later in her classroom-**

Rinnnggg Rinnnggg! The bell went starting first lesson... Rika, in the nick of time, had only just arrived. She dropped herself, heavily , into her chair. Exausted from pedalling fast. She sighed and said:

"Gah...Saved by the bell"

Kenene, one of Rika's best friends(male) looked at her, with a book in his hand.

"Maybye you should try waking up early for a change, like me. Then maybe you won't get yourself so stressed out"

Rika did not listen and instead, turned towards one of her other best friends, Mikiki.

"Hey, Mikiki! Shouldn't the teacher be here by now, especially if its maths first lesson. He always likes giving us a hard time in maths and appears as soon as the bell go's. So where is he?"

Her friend turned towards her and shrugged, and let out a short sigh.

"I don't know. Probably because of a math quiz or test or so...That's the usual reason why he ends up late. And there's no unusual weather or and travel problems, so its probably a test..."

Then, as if on-cue, there teacher came through the door and stood be-hind his desk.

"Speak of the devil" Rika, Mikiki, Kanene, and Rijiji said in unison, un-heard by the teacher.

"Guess why I was late for class then today for math?" He said, waving a bunch of papers in the air slightly.

"Not another math quiz" Replied Mikiki.

"Correct" their teacher said, with a grin on his face.

You could hear quite a few "what's" and "no's" from the other members of the class. Not expecting the sudden amount of hard work to be done.

**-25 minutes later, near the end of the test-**

Rika was hunch-back over her paper; sweating heavily at the pressure, staring at a half-blank paper.

**((Future Rika: I've got to say, I'm pretty lucky most of the time. Not only lucky, but I have good instincts to. Because of that my grades are ok. I'm not exactly a brain, but I'm not an idiot either. I'm not dumb!... By most standards))**

The teacher walked slowly by, but she sat motionless, not moving at inch. He looked down at her with his dark-brown eyes, when he was directly beside her.

"5 minutes"

**((Future Rika: ...This time does not count...))**

**-Next lesson, during cooking class-**

**((Future Rika: I'm not especially skilled in anything, but I'm not a walking disaster either...))**

Rika picks up a wet shrimp, and tries to put it into a pot filled with water. But It slips out of her hands...Then, she attempts to pick up a battered shrimp from a bowl of batter with chopsticks. But yet again, it slipped out of the chopsticks, falling onto the counter.

**((Future Rika: When I look back, I don't remember making any HUGE mess-ups.))**

As Future Rika said this, Rika picked up another battered shrimp with her hands, In an attempt to put it into the (oil filled, or what-ever it was filled with) frying pan. She dropped the shrimp accidentally and the (liquid) went "SPLOOSH". She accidentally got the liquid in her eye and turned the cooker on in the process. She stumbled back into a boy, knocking him over, and pressed her hand on the edge of a chopping board. The board was laid off the edge of the table, with half of a cabbage on-top. The cabbage was flung into the air and landed into the pan, making the liquid go all over the place! The pan then caught on fire and startled everyone. The boy she knocked over quickly got up and grabbed a fire extinguisher and put out the fire.

**((Future Rika: Again, an exception))**

**-Later that day, after a school day of hassle-**

Rika was riding her bike down to-wards the crossing. On her bike at quick speed...But in the middle of the ride down, a mother and her son where talking...

"Let's get going "The mother said in a tired tone, outside a grocery store.

"But the elves are coming out!" Her little boy said, on the opposite side of the long path. He pointed towards a clock that was above the crossing, almost ready to strike 4:00.

"Good heavens...huh..." she looked towards Rika and nearly walked right in-front of her bike. She jumped back quickly and shouted at the girl.

"HEY!WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING!"

Rika turned round her head a bit to try and look at her but failed, and said:

"I'M SORRRRYYYYYYYYYY!"

But then, the clock music started to play as it got closer to red elves with red hats rose out of the thick sign, under the clock. Two of them hold a brown wooden mallet... Rika speeds up as she goes down the hill, hoping the trains won't cross just now...But right when she thought she could make it, the crossing light started to flash; and the gates begin to lower. She stops pedalling and jams it to stop, but it did not work...She just kept going down.

**((Future Rika: If today was like...If today was like any-other day, there would not have been any problems...But...))**

Rika, In a final attempt to stop, she clamped on the brakes...But the brakes snapped! In a panic, she tried to clamp the brakes on, but failed every-time!She started to cry as she raced down the hill.

**((Future Rika: I've forgotten! Today was supposed to be my worst day ever!))**

She got closer and closer and closer to the crossing; she tried to slow down or even stop the bike by trying to stop using her feet. But she was going too fast, her shoes kept bouncing off the ground!The trains came round the corner, closer and closer to the crossing point!The peaches in her basket were shaking! Her left foot shoe slid off tumbling behind her! She gasped and looked ahead of her, fear flaming in her eyes! She screamed.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHH..."

**DONG!**

Her bike hit the gate and she flipped over. Being thrown off her bike, with her peaches following after.

**DONG!**

**DONG!**

She was now in mid air, directly in-front of the 1st trains path.

**DONG!**

**((Future Rika: Your probably thinking that this can't be happening. But I was going to die. This was my last day...If I knew his was going to happen, I would have gotten up earlier...I wouldn't have slept in and I wouldn't have been late...I would have fried that Tempura better, and that stupid boy at school wouldn't have been thrown into me...I thought today... was supposed to me a nice day...))**

The trains crossed ways, and tore Rika, her bike, and her peaches to shreds...


End file.
